You Made Me Feel Like The One
by Bella.Barbaric
Summary: Bella and Edward were in love, travelling the country with Edward's band. Bella leaves suddenly with no explanation. They meet 17 years on, and Edward is Bella's daughter's music teacher. Will he win her back? Based on Dakota by The Stereophonics.
1. Thinking Back, Thinking of You

**Chapter 1- EPOV**

The summer of 1991. The best times of my life happened in that summer. 21 years old, just out of college, with the whole world at my feet. That summer I was in a band, Spinnerbait, and we were touring the country, playing in pubs and clubs.

That's how I met her. Isabella Swan, though she preferred Bella. She was the best thing ever to happen to me, yet also she was the downfall of the band.

She worked as a barmaid in the state of North Dakota, we played in the bar she worked in, Joey's Palace. I can't honestly say why she chose to talk to me, or how we ended up dating, I suppose the only one who has the answer to that is Bella herself.

And I fell in love with her quickly. Everything I did was for Bella, she may not have known it, but it was true. I was young, naive and passionately in love. A deadly combination.

She quit her job in the bar, and travelled with me and the other Spinnerbait members, Emmett and Jake, to South Dakota, Montana, Wyoming and Nebraska. We spent every moment we could together. It was a fiery relationship, we often had rows, usually after drinking. But we always made up in the space of a few hours. "The I love you- I hate you couple" as Jake once nicknamed us.

Even then, I'd always known I was the luckiest guy in the world to have Bella. So beautiful, caring, stubborn. I can still see her heart-shaped face and wide chocolate brown eyes in my memories, the face I'd never forget as long as I lived.

_-Flashback-_

_"There's my girl!" I said as Bella walked towards us, her tiny hips swaying seductively. She smiled softly. We were playing in Wyoming that night, and Jake and I were taking the equipment from my rusty old 1981 BMW._

_"Aww Bella, don't you look lovely today? Why the hell does someone like you go out with a loser like Edward? Come out with me and I'll show you a good time." Jake said jokingly, and I punched his arm playfully._

_"No thanks, Jake. Maybe some other time, yeah?" She tapped his face twice as she past,"Hey." She said to me, biting her full pink bottom lip that was just a little out of balance with her top lip, restraining a smile._

_"Hey, how are you?" I asked, kissing her lips softly._

_"Much better now, thanks." She wrapped her thin arms around my neck as I snaked mine around her waist. We kissed again before being interrupted by Emmett, who was just signing the contract with the bar manager._

_"Oi, Romeo, put her down and give us a hand with this stuff." Emmett shouted, and I heard the smile in his voice._

_I put my forehead to hers,"Better go." I whispered._

_"Hmm." She murmured without moving, I touched my lips to hers again._

_"Yeah, I did mean sometime before the millennium." Emmett yelled again. We finally broke apart and Bella picked up a drum from next to the BMW, ready to take it to Emmett and Jake._

_"Bella, you don't need to do that, Me, Em and Jake can do it." I protested weakly, but knowing Bella, she'd do it anyway._

_"I don't want to sit around doing nothing." She walked towards the guys,"Plus I'm stronger than all of you put together!" She stuck her little tongue out at me and went to Emmett. I smiled at how well she fit in with us, as though she'd always been a part of the band, and how lucky I was to have a girl like her, before following her inside._

_-End Flashback-_

Those were the best days of my life, those hazy summer days with Bella. It all ended of course, as all the good things do.

The last concert of the little-known band Spinnerbait was played in Nebraska, July 10th 1991. Bella said she wasn't feeling well and didn't actually go to the gig, I was worried all night about her and she was in bed when I got back to the cheap hotel we were staying in. I went to sleep quickly, exhausted from the gig.  
By the morning everything of hers was gone, clothes, make up, hairbrush. All that was left was a note and all the things I'd bought her:

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm so sorry, I have to leave, and I'm sorry I can't say goodbye properly, but this is the best I can do. I will always love you, remember that. One day you'll understand that I'm doing this for you,and if we ever meet again, I'll explain it, but for now, Goodbye Edward, I'm so sorry._

_Yours eternally,  
Bella._

I can't remember how many times I've re-read that note, trying to find some sense to it. I've kept it with me always, everywhere I go, it's sad and pathetic but I still believed that one day we'll meet.

I've racked my brains for years, trying to find something, anything, that should have warned me that she wasn't happy or that she wanted to leave, but there was nothing to find, apart from the sickness before that last concert, there was nothing, she seemed happy and comfortable, but then who was I to judge?

After she left, Spinnerbait disbanded. There was arguments, massive rows. I was in emotional meltdown, and I couldn't write any new songs, the guys yelled at me. They were sympathetic to my situation, but they didn't understand how deeply I loved Bella, and how distraught I was when she left.

It was almost as though we all needed Bella, like she was the glue that held us together.

Still, that was seventeen years ago, I was now thirty-eight, single and not even bothering with relationships anymore. I'd had girlfriends before and a few after Bella, but they never matched up to the perfection of Bella, and I found myself constantly comparing them to her, and of course they never got close. So my love-life stopped after a few girlfriends after Bella. And I was happier that way.

Spinnerbait kept in touch for a while, but eventually we grew apart each doing different things with our lives. The last I'd heard, Jake was going steady with a girlfriend and working as a manager for a company that made guitars and Emmett was single and working as a personal trainer. The last time I'd contacted them was at least four years ago. I suddenly felt as though it was time for a Spinnerbait reunion, I just hoped they kept their mobile numbers since then.

I dragged out my phonebook and looked up Jake first, He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Jake, hey, it's Edward."

I heard him gasp."Edward, how are you? I haven't spoken to you in- Hold on a minute" He said, I waited. I faintly heard him say, "Ruby, put that down, you're having tea soon."

"But Daddy.." a little girl's voice said, I smiled, Jake, a Dad. He used to call himself 'The Lone Wolf', not anymore apparently.

"No buts." He said finally,"Sorry Edward, how are you?" He said into the phone.

"I'm great, Jake. Listen, how would you feel about a Spinnerbait reunion?" I asked.

"I'm there." He said and I laughed,"When?"

"Maybe, this afternoon? If you can."

"Of course, I'll be in town anyway, with the girls, so what about Starbucks on Union Road at three?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll call Emmett now. Good to speak to you again, Jake, I'll see you later."

"Bye Ed." He hung up

I smiled, one down, one to go. I found Emmett in my phone book and put the numbers into the phone, less hesitantly than with Jake. Even if Emmett couldn't go, it would be great just to talk to Jake himself.  
"Hello?" Emmett answered on the fourth ring.

"Em? It's me, Edward."

"Eddie-boy! To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, as though it had been four days since we'd last spoken, not four years.

"Spinnerbait reunion. Today. If you want to come."

He seemed enthusiastic as he answered "Sure! I haven't seen Jake in years. When?"

"This afternoon, if you're not busy, Starbucks on Union road at three."

"Sure, I'll see you then."

"Bye Em."I smiled contentedly. I felt a lot better now, Spinnerbait was reuniting, even if only for a coffee.

* * *

It was five to three, and I sat in Starbucks, waiting for the guys to arrive.

Jake came in first, and we smiled widely at each other, he hadn't changed much at all, and it was comforting to see. He gave me a man-hug, and we sat down and ordered a coffee, then Emmett came in, big as a house, still the biggest out of all of us.

"Eddie-boy and Jakeipoo!" Emmett boomed loudly and hugged us both, we all laughed loudly and sat down.

We chatted nostalgically, I learnt Jake was now married with a little girl Ruby, who I'd heard on the phone, and one on the way and Emmett was engaged to a model called Rosalie.

Women in the coffee shop stared at us and it wasn't long until Emmett noticed.  
"They're looking at you, Ed, get in and grab 'em, don't worry, we won't wait up." He winked at me.

I laughed it off,"Nah, I don't date." I said truthfully.

"Back in college, you were the ladies' man, what happened?" Emmett asked.

I looked down, "Bella happened", I wanted to answer but instead I said, "People change," seeing their unconvinced faces, I continued, "I mean look at you Jake, you always said you'd never get tied down, the lone wolf, you said, yet now you're married with two kids."  
There was silence for a bit

"You're still cut up about Bella, aren't you?" Jake guessed.

"No" I lied.

Emmett shook his head,"Really, Edward, you've got to move on. She isn't coming back."

"Edward, Bella left you eighteen years ago, don't you think it's about time you got on with your life? Like she's probably done." Jake added unhelpfully.

"I am getting on with my life," I argued,"You two say this as though I sit around moping 24/7, I've got my first day as a music teacher tomorrow."

"You know that's not what we meant." Emmett sighed again,"Edward, I'm telling you this a a old friend, really, you have to get laid." He said this so seriously I burst out laughing and it wasn't long before they joined me.

We chatted about things other than Bella for the rest on the reunion, and when Jake announced that he had to pick Ruby up from his Mum's house we all sighed and stood up.

"Spinnerbait has to keep in touch this time." Emmett said, "Anytime you guys need anything, just give me a ring."

"You too." Jake and I said.

We all left and I went back to my apartment , throwing my jacket on the sofa and looking at Bella's note again, sighing. As I held it up to the light, I saw long-dried tear marks on the sheet that I never noticed before, maybe it was hard for Bella to leave me,I thought, then slapped myself internally, as if.

I fell asleep in front of the TV that night, and, as I did every night, dreamt of the sun-lit days I spent with Bella.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own._


	2. Summertime, Think It Was June

**Chapter 2- EPOV**

_Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-_

I moaned and slapped the alarm clock hard. I turned over in my bed, sighing, I sat up.  
I rubbed my face, and got up.

School today, I thought. I felt nervous, which was weird seeing as I was now thirty-eight, not five. But still, I wanted the kids to like me, I remembered the horrible teachers I used to have when I was growing up, I would try not to be like that, I hated school, as I was growing up , but the music lessons were an escape. The teacher I used to have Mr. Winstanley, inspired me to to do music when I went to college, and I wanted to be that for my students.

I showered quickly and tried to tame my messy hair, with no avail, eventually I gave up and put a white shirt on and a pair of black trousers. I sat at the breakfast bar and ate a couple of slices of toast while listening to my iPod on the speaker dock.

At ten past eight, I pulled my iPod out of the dock and shoved my earphones in, listening to The Verve as I walked.  
The school was much bigger than my old high-school, it was a collection of red-bricked buildings and mobile classrooms.

Walking towards the reception, I saw a girl, who couldn't be more than seventeen, sitting on a bench, chatting to two other girls, she had brownish-red long hair that was tied back with a ribbon, I had this nagging feeling that I'd seen her before, and I couldn't pinpoint why.

I quickly shook the feeling off and carried on towards the little reception. It was a small cramped room with industrial grey carpets and beige walls, behind the desk sat a woman of about forty-five, with dyed dark-red hair and rectangular glasses, she looked up as I came in, and her small, piggy eyes widened.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, the new music teacher?" I told her, half saying it as a question.

"Of course." She fluttered, "Mr Collins is waiting to see you." I started to walk over to the door marked 'Headmaster's Office' when she said, "By the way, if you need anything, I'm Alison." She trying to be seductive, but Bella could be more seductive in her sleep. Dammit Edward, think of what Emmett and Jake said, I need to move on, I thought.

"Thanks, I'll bear that in mind." I replied, not really meaning it.

I knocked softly on the door and a voice behind it said, "Come in."

I entered and walked in.

"Mr. Cullen, it's nice to see you again," He shook my hand,"And congratulations on getting the job." Mr. Collins was a plump, ruddy-faced man with tufts on ginger hair sticking out on his balding head

"Thank you."

"Right then, I won't waste any time, let me take you to your classroom, here's your timetable." He handed me a sheet of paper and walked out of the office, I quickly followed him out and looked back at Alison, I was almost certain I saw her wink at me behind her glasses and I had to restrain a shudder.

"I don't think any of your classes should be a problem, most of the students here are a nice bunch of kids, you have the seniors first lesson, they're really great, I know them well. Well this it. Good luck." He left me outside a classroom with a newly-put up sign saying "MR. CULLEN- MUSIC ROOM 1" and couldn't help but feel a stab of glee as I saw it.

I pushed open the door and looked around. The floor was carpeted in the same industrial grey and beige walls, urgh... I'd have to put some displays up in here. There were four six-seater tables at one end, and the other end had tables lined against the walls with key-boards on, above the keyboards they had guitars hanging by the specially put up hooks. This wasn't bad, better than I was expecting anyway.

Deciding to test some of the guitars while I still had time, I took one down off a hook and strummed it gently, it was out of tune, that much I could tell just from listening to it, though that wouldn't take much fixing, other than that, it was good quality instrument, I was impressed, this was better than what I had in High School.

I sat down with the guitar, and started to tune it, strumming it softly as I went. I didn't even realize as a few people came in, I looked up, the girl I'd seen outside and her two friends sat down, talking amongst themselves.

"Hey," I said, "I'm Mr. Cullen, the new music teacher." I hung the guitar back up, making a mental note to tune the rest when I got the chance. A couple of boy ambled in and sat down, laughing at some shared joke.

I waited a few minutes as the rest of the class came in.

"Right, I think that's all of you now, I'm Mr. Cullen, your new music teacher." I told them, looking at their faces, "And before we start, I don't want any chewing gum in this class, so get rid now please." A couple of people went up to the bin.

I walked to the back of the room, picking up the bin as I went,"You, what's your name?" I pointed to a skinhead burly boy who was still chewing.

"Conner." He replied lazily.

I put the bin in front of him, "Gum." I said simply. I watched him halve it in his mouth and pull out one half and throw it in the bin. "And the rest." I said, and he sighed and pulled the other half out too.

"As a note for the future, class, I wouldn't try anything with me, because I know, and probably made up every trick in the book, so it won't wash with me." A couple of people snickered in disbelief.

"Right, so I can get to know you guys, and what I need to do with you for the next few weeks. Tell me an artist or band you like, any music artist at all."

An over-tanned girl, who was probably single-handedly keeping Maybelline in business, put her hand up,"Yes, you, what's your name?" I asked.  
"Chelsy." She said.

"Right, Chelsy, an artist you like, anyone."

"The Jonas Brothers. They are sooo , like fit!" She replied and they class laughed and a few more put their hands up .

"Okay, if that's your cup of tea,, you?" I pointed to a ginger-haired boy,"What's your name?"

"Daniel."

"Artist?"

"The Killers."

"Not bad, not bad."

I pointed to another girl,"Name?"

"Rachel and I like Miley Cyrus."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl with the reddish-brown hair, not unsimiliar to my own, look disgusted. I looked at her, those eyes... so much like Bella's.  
I squinted at her, "We haven't met before have we?"

"No." She looked confused. I was being silly again

I shook it off, "Anyway, you looked visibly disgusted by Miley Cyrus, which if I'm being honest I am too, so who do you like?"

"Ermm... Billy Joel."

"That's more like it!" I exclaimed, happy that not all the kids I taught loved the disney-machine so-called talent, "I love Billy Joel, I don't know many teens who do though, how did you get into him?" I asked, honestly curious.

"My Mom likes him, I grew up listening to it." She replied.

"Tell your Mother she has good taste. What was your name?"

"Janey."

"Janey." I repeated, before turning back to the class,"A nice easy piece of work today,I want you write a review of your favourite song, include what you think of the lyrics, beat, and instruments used . And if you want to listen to iPods or phone through headphone you can, and you'll be able to do that every lesson, but only after I've set the work, okay?"

The class smiled and eagerly pulled their iPods out of their bags. This was going well. I pulled one of the guitars down from the wall, and began to strum it softly, tuning it.  
I looked up at the class, most were humming along to their tunes and doing their work. All but one was doing their work. Janey was staring at me so I smiled at her, "You okay?" I asked.

"Yep," she looked down then but I was still haunted by her eyes, so similiar to Bella's, I looked at the register: SMITH, Rachel; SWAN, Janey...

No, it couldn't be. It was a coincidence. A girl with brown eyes and the the surname Swan, it was a common surname, and brown eyes were the most common eyes to have, definitely a coincidence. I seemed to be seeing Bella in everything nowadays, maybe I was going mad...

"Sir?" I heard someone say, it was Conner.

"Yeah, Conner?"

"How did you get into music?" he asked.

"I've always been into music, ever since I was little, then I did it in school and college, then I was in a band."

"You were in a band?" Conner asked, he looked impressed.

"Yep, we were Spinnerbait."

"Spinnerbait?" He laughed.

I put on a mock-offended look,"And?"

"No offense, Sir, but that is a lame name." I rolled my eyes at him, looking down at the guitar again.

"If you were in a band, why did you become a teacher? I woulda stayed in the band." He asked and I laughed.

"It's not that simple," I told him," We didn't make too much money,and a few things happened so we had to split." I sighed, it was the right thing to do in the end.

I put the guitar up and got another one down to tune it.

I looked at the clock, "Right guys, start to pack up for me please. Well done guys." Everyone stood up and gabbled as they put everything away.

"Class dismissed. See you guys next lesson!" I watched as my first class filed out and Janey smiled at me, I liked that girl already, maybe it was just because she reminded me of Bella so much.

The day passed without incidence, and I did enjoy my classes, the kids were polite and chatty, and I didn't have a problem with any of them.

After school ended, I went home and plugged my iPod into the speakers and started marking the work from today.

The song reviews from my seniors were brilliant, really imaginative and well-written. But there was one who stood out in particular for me.

**Janey Swan.**

Yep, I was seeing Bella everywhere.

**BELLA POV**

With a gust of wind, my daughter came in and dumped her bag on the sofa, "Hey Mom."  
"Hey Janey, how was your day?" I asked her, she smiled, reminding me painfully of Edward's unique grin.

She grew more like her father everyday, so talented and musical, yet not at all boastful. She was the most beautiful thing in my world, as was Edward at the time.  
I wondered, as I did everyday, what had happened to Edward, he was probably married to some lucky bitch by now, with kids on the way, and yet he'd never know about Janey.  
I also thought about the rest of Spinnerbait, what happened to Emmett and Jake, they were as close to me as brothers during those days on the road, and it hurt me to know that I'd probably never see them again.

"It was good, we got a new music teacher today, he seems really nice." She told me, fiddling with a lock of her reddish-brown hair, a habit and hair colour she'd inherited off Edward.

"A new teacher? But it's nearly summer."

"I know but Mr Baddiel had to leave because his wife had a heart attack, so we've got this new one. He's cool"

"Oh." I said, wondering why this tiny bit of news affected me so much, like it would mean something later on, I shook it off and started making dinner

**

* * *

**

**Reviews = Love**


	3. Chewing Gum, Having Some Laughs

**Chapter 3- EPOV**

Over the next few weeks, I gradually settled into the pattern of my days, my classes were lovely, and I really enjoyed teaching them.  
I grew closer to Janey too, I knew that teachers shouldn't have favourites, but I had a soft-spot for Janey. She hung back after class to talk to me sometimes, about the work or music in general.  
She was so like Bella, in so many ways, it was unbelievable. I found it hard to believe that they weren't the same person sometimes. Not just the hauntingly similar eyes and same surname, but they way she spoke and thought. Sometimes it was painful how similar they were.

"Sir?" She waited at my desk one day after the class had ended.

"Yes, Janey?" I smiled at her, looking into those lovely eyes.

"How would you do music in college?" She asked, "I'm thinking about doing something with music."

"Well, you'd apply like with any other course, but you'd have to do an interview, and sing or play an instrument for the course tutors, and they decide whether to let you in. I'm sure you'd get in."

"Yeah right!" She laughed, "I'm crap at this stuff!"

"Janey, you're really talented!" I wasn't lying either, she was a gifted singer and guitar player, better than I was at her age.

She rolled her eyes,"I don't think my Mom would let me do music anyway."

"I'm sure she would, if that's what you wanted to do."

"Nah, she says, unless you get that big break and get famous, music doesn't make you cash, not to support a family or settle down somewhere, according to her, a musician would never get tied down with anything."

"She's talking rubbish, Janey, you do what you want. And musicians do get tied down, look at me, teaching in a school after years on the road with the band"  
Janey smiled at me and memories of Bella flooded back, me holding Bella tightly as we slept in my car because we didn't have money for a motel, drinking in the clubs after performances, kissing Bella softly as we made love...

The intensity of the memories was staggering, I rubbed my forehead and squeezed my eyes tight together as the memories crushed me.

"Mr Cullen, are you okay?" Janey asked.

"Yeah, sorry, just got a headache coming on." I smiled at her weakly, "You'd better get to your next class. You don't want to be late."

"Okay, bye Mr Cullen!" She waved at me.

"Bye Janey." I sighed, I had to get over Bella, it was unhealthy to carry on like this, take the guys' advice and move on, like she had probably done, .

And I had tried, tried to stop thinking about her, tried to stop wondering where she was now, I even tried to throw her last note in the bin. Though the more I tried not to think about her, the more she came drifting back into my thoughts.

And her note? I fished it out 10 minutes after throwing it away.

* * *

"Edward!" I heard someone call behind me, I turned and noticed Mr Collins, who I still called by his last name even though I knew him quite well by now, walking swiftly towards me, and he seemed to be out of breath and even more red-faced with the effort, "Edward, there you are! I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now."

"Go on." I smiled.

"I keep hearing Conner Deevey talk about you being in a band when you were younger," He told me and I smiled knowingly. Conner seemed to be fascinated by the fact I was once in a band, asking me endless questions during class, "and I was wondering, our annual summer fete is coming up in month, and we still need entertainment for the evening, would you do something? You don't have to, of course, but it would be nice for the kids to see their music teacher in action."

I was taken aback,"Wow... I'd love to." I said.

"Excellent!"  
I wondered suddenly, if the guys would want to do it too, Conner would be pleased. "Mr Collins, could I ask the other band members if they'd want to do it too? They might be offended if they knew I was doing solo gigs." I chuckled.

"Of course!" He said enthusiastically,"Is a month enough time to get some songs together?"

"I think it's enough."

"Excellent! Thanks a lot Edward, I won't forget this." He said, slapping my back.

"It's no problem."  
He walked away, then, back the way he came.

All of the afternoon I tabulated possibilities for songs to do and as soon as I got in, I called Emmett.

"Hey Em, it's Edward again," I answered as he picked up the phone,"listen, I have a huge favour to ask..."

* * *

The guys thankfully said yes, telling me it would be nice to finally reunite Spinnerbait as a band, even if it was only for a school summer fete.

We threw ourselves into rehearsals, practicing together every night we could. It was a unspoken rule that we had to get this right, not just for the school but because it was the first time we'd played together in eighteen years and it was a momentous occasion for all of us.

It was extremely odd, to dig out my old electric guitar, an classic black and white Fender, and all the music I'd written in Spinnerbait's glory days, the summer of 1991.

We finally decided on three songs and one back-up song.

_Bitter Sweet Symphony _**(The Verve)**

_Have A Nice Day _**(Stereophonics)**

_It's Still Rock and Roll To Me **(Billy Joel)**_

And the back-up song was _Dakota _**(Stereophonics)**

I was nervous about the back-up song especially, because it was one I'd written, but never performed, a few years after Bella left, and the lyrics were directed at her.

Conner's face was a picture when I told him the band were reuniting for the summer fete, and he told me he'd be at the front, at which I laughed.

The date of the fete came around quicker than any of us expected or realised, and a mirrored feeling of nerves was palpably present in me, Jake and Emmett as we set up the school's borrowed amplifiers and microphones on the school field.

"Not exactly Woodstock, is it?" Jake commented as we watched a few early birds milling around the few already set up stalls in the fair.

"Shut up, Jake." Me and Emmett said at the same time, and we laughed together, feeling again like the band that had split eighteen years ago.

But gradually, a lot of people came, and the summery smell of barbeque permeated the still humid air. The field filled quickly.

As I scanned the crowd, just before we were about to start _Bitter Sweet Symphony,_ I saw Janey's face, her pretty features stood out amongst a sea of faces, she smiled me and I smiled back, watching her as she talked to a older beautiful brunette woman, with Janey's exact eyes, it was the face I'd never forget, not for as long as I lived.

It was Bella.

Absolute shock and disbelief cleared my thoughts as I drank in the sight of my lost love. She was standing about 50 feet away from the stage, looking as beautiful and breath-taking as she did seventeen years ago, although her face had matured over time.

Janey pointed to me, and Bella looked around. Of course, I was right all along, Janey was Bella's daughter. My heart twisted achingly as I realized, if Janey was seventeen, she couldn't have been conceived too long after Bella left. Obviously I wasn't too hard to get over.

Bella's expression twisted as she locked eyes on me, and in that moment it felt like we were the only two people in the world. Her eyes stared into mine, and even though she was standing fifty-odd feet away, I could plainly see all the emotions that ran through them. Shock, disbelief, sadness, guilt, hope?

She put her hand over her mouth and her already-pale face went puce. Only one thought ran through my mind at that point we had to do _Dakota._

"Edward, are you ready to go?" Em asked at the drum.

"We're doing _Dakota_, okay?" I all but whispered, not taking my eyes off Bella.

"But we've only practiced it-" Jake started before looking out to where I was staring. "Oh my god... Is that Bella?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"_Dakota _it is." Jake said, they knew who this song was about.

* * *

**A/N** **Just so you know, this fiction will not be long, seven or eight chapters at best.**

**I don't own Twilight or the songs mentioned, I've put the original artist in bold, but pretend Edward wrote them for the sake of this**

**Reviews=Love**


	4. Drinking Back, Drinking For Two

**Chapter 4- BPOV**

"There he is, Mom, look, my music teacher!" Janey pointed towards the front of the field and I looked around,"Mr Cullen."

The world fell away as I looked upon the man who I hadn't seen in over seventeen years. Edward bloody Cullen. I felt my stomach clench like a fist and I suddenly felt sick. We stared at each other, unbelieving, shocked at the sight of each other.

The bitter irony of the situation set in and my head spun with it. Edward was Janey's music teacher. Of all the ways that Edward could have come back into our lives, he had to be her bloody music teacher. When Janey first showed an interest in music, I'd wondered what Edward would think, I'd thought maybe he would have taught her music, father to daughter, and now what what was he doing, doing the thing I'd dreamed of him doing. Teaching her his expertise in music.

I put my hand over my mouth, trying to fight the acid reflux that would surely be on the way. I took in Emmett and Jake, older, more mature on the outside but I doubted that they were anymore like adults.  
Spinnerbait Reunion. I thought bitterly. For years and years, I'd looked out for Spinnerbait, wondering if they ever got the big break I knew they all dreamt of. I'd even tried to google them once, there was one very very small but dedicated fansite, announcing their split, not long after I'd left. I wanted to know what caused it, but never found it on the internet.

Emmett and Jake were now staring at me, both as shocked as Edward to see me. I looked around for Janey, but she'd already gone to join her friends near the stage, near her father.

"Hey everyone," Edward didn't take his eyes off me as he addressed the crowd, "This song is called _Dakota"_ It wasn't a song I'd heard when I was with them, "It's for a girl, who's in the crowd today, she knows who she is." Edward's eyes on me told me that this song was meant for me

Jake started on the keyboards, playing the intro, while Emmett sat at the drums and Edward was lead guitar and vocals, an unpleasant feeling of Deja Vu flooded through me. Just like when I first met them in Joey's Palace in North Dakota, maybe that was the inspiration for the song name.

_Thinking back, thinking of you  
Summertime, think it was June  
Yeah think it was June  
His eyes stayed on me as he sung._

_ Laying back, head on the grass  
Chewing gum, having some laughs  
Yeah having some laughs_

_You made me feel like the one  
You made me feel like the one  
The one_

Edward's beautiful green eyes burnt into mine, even from this distance, trapping me and I could tell that every lyric he sung was the truth, I'd pained him with my leaving, and he wanted me to know that.

_You made me feel like the one  
You made me feel like the one  
The one_

_Drinking back, drinking for two  
Drinking with you  
When drinking was new_

_Sleeping in the back of my car  
We never went far  
Didn't need to go far_

He smiled unhappily at me, his song reminding us both of the times we shared.

_You made me feel like the one  
You made me feel like the one  
The one  
You made me feel like the one  
You made me feel like the one  
The one_

_I don't know where we are going now_

He performed the guitar hooks flawlessly, credit to what a talented musician he was.

_I don't know where we are going now_

_Wake up call, coffee and juice  
Remembering you  
What happened to you_

_I wonder if we'll meet again  
And talk about life since then  
Talk about why did it end_

He almost laughed this verse out, irony plainly in his eyes.

_You made me feel like the one  
You made me feel like the one  
The one_

_You made me feel like the one  
You made me feel like the one  
The one_

_I don't know where we are going now  
I don't know where we are going now_

_So take a look at me now  
So take a look at me now_

He sung so powerfully, staring at me, willing me to do what he sung. He almost glared at me, shaking his head as he sung and his lean body shook with the power with which he singing.

_So take a look at me now  
So take a look at me now  
So take a look at me now_

It was a stupid idea to stay. I should have left as soon as I saw him, that much was obvious. But I didn't even think about it when I saw him. Maybe it was because of the shock of seeing him again. Maybe it was because I knew I was still deeply in love with him. Just like the silly teenage Bella who I'd ran away from that night in Nebraska in 1991

Whatever the reason, I needed to get out of here now, before anything else could happen. Janey and I might have to leave this town, I knew Janey wouldn't be happy, but in the end she'd come with me. She was selfless, just like her father.

I dodged crowds of people, trying to find to the way out. I heard an earsplitting crash behind me, amplified by the speakers, and with a quick glance behind me, I realized Edward had dropped his prized guitar and was following me. Why couldn't he just let me leave? I thought, then that little annoying voice in my head said, you know the answer to that, Bella.

I quickened my pace, getting frustrated when people casually strolled in, not letting me out.

I eventually found the exit to the field and all but ran across the yard. Until I heard him.

"Running away again, Bella?" He shouted, I stopped walking, but didn't turn around, "Awfully good at that, aren't you?"

* * *

**EPOV**

Emmett played the last drum beat, and people clapped madly, shouting and cheering, but I was barely aware of them. I watched as Bella dodged through the crowd, trying to get out. Suddenly, I was filled with anger. I wouldn't let her go again. She promised to tell me. She wouldn't leave me again.

I dropped my Fender, not caring about the damage I did to it, it was replaceable, Bella wasn't. The sound of it hitting the stage was deafening but I didn't even flinch.

I dodged through the crowds, keeping my eyes on Bella. She got out of the field and onto the school yard.

"Running away again, Bella?" I shouted, she stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around, I walked closer, "Awfully good at that, aren't you?"

"What do you want, Edward?" She whispered, still facing the opposite direction.

"You know what I want, Bella." It was weird for me to say her name and have her actually reply.

"No, I don't." She turned and a tear ran down her face. I would have given anything to wipe that tear away. Anything.

"Why? What did I do?" My voice broke, she knew what I meant.

"I can't-" She choked out.

I felt some of the anger come back, "You promised to tell me."

"I never."

I smiled at her sadly, "Oh but you did Bella, I have it in writing." I fished in my back pocket and pulled out her yellowing note.

Another set of tears made watery tracks down her beautiful face as I passed her the note and she read it.  
"You kept this?" She looked saddened and shocked. I nodded slowly. looking down at her.

"Why?" I asked again.

"You really want to know?" Stupid question, Bella. I had been wanting to know for seventeen years.

"Yes."

She looked up at me, black eyelashes glistening with tears, "I wasn't going to ruin your dream for you." She said cryptically.

I shook my head, "What does that even mean?" My voice rose as I started to get angry, not at Bella, but at the world, fate, kismet, all of that crap.

"You wanted to travel, tour the rest of the country with Em and Jake. And I couldn't."

"Why? You wanted to go, Didn't you? The day before you-" I found it oddly hard to say,"Left, you were planning the rest of the tour with us, you wanted to go."

S "Things changed." She avoided my probing gaze.

"What _changed_ Bella?" I asked, wanting her to give me a proper answer, "You were everything to me, Bella, my whole world. And then you leave, without so much as even a proper goodbye."

"I know, I handled it all wrong, I know that now and I honestly regret doing that to you. But you have to understand, Edward, I was scared, so scared."

I snapped,"Bella! Just tell me already! Why did you you leave?" I was fed-up of her vague answers.

"Because I was pregnant!"She shouted, and I had to take a few steps back as though I'd been electrocuted, it took me a while to fully take in what she said. I stood still for minute, trying to work it out in my head.

"You cheated on me?" I asked, shocked, unbelieving.

Her chocolate eyes filled with fury,"Edward, you're not listening to me! I was pregnant- with your baby!" She all but shouted.  
I stopped breathing.

"What-" And then I remembered,"Janey." I breathed.

"She's yours!" Bella spat at me. I'd never seen her so angry, but I couldn't concentrate on that, on anything, my head was spinning. I barely registered that Bella had walked away from me.

My head pounded. there was only one thing I could think about.

I had a daughter.

* * *

**Reviews=Love**


	5. Talk About Life Since Then

**Chapter 5- EPOV**

I walked the streets all night, my mind trying to sort itself out.  
I could barely think, my head ached with everything that had happened. I couldn't believe how much had changed in a few hours. Bella and Janey. My love and... My daughter.

Even though I had been thinking about it since Bella told me, I couldn't wrap my head around the concept of having a daughter. It didn't make sense. I was thrilled, of course, I'd always dreamt of having a family,but, admittedly, I hadn't planned on missing the first 17 years of my daughter's life, and part of me was angry with Bella for that, but I, more than anything, wanted to make it up to Janey somehow.

How? I really didn't know. I would though, that was certain. Starting now, I would be a good father to Janey. But she would she even want me as a father? Maybe she'd think I was just some random stranger, waltzing into her life, trying to be the Dad she'd never met. Which, I suppose, was what I was.

And Bella, what was I meant to do about Bella? I was still deeply in love with her, though to her I was probably just an annoying reminder of the past she'd ran away from all those years ago. She most-likely had a boyfriend, she didn't have a wedding ring on, but that didn't show anything.  
Was I really to expect that Bella had been holding out for me all these years the way I had for her? I didn't think so.

I sat on a cold park bench, and put my head in my hands. It was all such a mess. How I wished I could go back to the happy, uncomplicated days, the days when I loved Bella and I knew she loved me.  
If only she'd told me instead of leaving, I would have quit the band definitely, we'd have settled down somewhere, gotten a house, maybe in the country and would have been there for Bella's scans, the birth, everything. And I would have seen my daughter grow up, I would have watched her face light up on Christmas morning as she opened her presents, her first day of school and given the Dad-speech to her first boyfriend.

Still, it was too late for fantasizing about what could have happened, I had to take what I was given. If I hadn't said yes to doing that summer fete, I may have never found out what made Bella leave and I would have never found out about Janey. That would have been worse than missing seventeen years.

* * *

The sun had risen a hour or so ago, and I was still sitting at the park bench, wondering how to make it up to both Bella and Janey, when a man with a large pram came and sat down on the bench beside me, rocking the pram gently with one hand while smiling at the small child.

Tucked in amongst thick pink blankets, was a cute round-faced baby with startlingly blue eyes. The baby gave me a no-toothed grin and I couldn't help but smile back.

"She's gorgeous. How old is she?" I asked the man, he turned to me and I noticed he had the same shade of blue eyes as the baby, he smiled at me, and it was the sort of smile you only saw on fathers, that kind of beaming proudness.

"Nearly five months. The wife insists I take her out for morning walks to 'build up her strength.'" He obviously didn't believe in it. I laughed.  
"What's her name?" I asked as the baby stretched in the pram, closing her eyes.  
"Rose." He smiled proudly at Rose, as she yawned delicately, her small lips stretching into an O shape,"She won't stay all quiet and cute like this for long though, she's a little terror really. God help me when she gets to being a teenager." He shook his head, sighing slightly, "You got kids?" He asked.

If he'd have asked yesterday morning I would have said no immediately, but everything had changed since then, of course.  
"Yeah, a daughter, Janey. She's seventeen." I replied, feeling incredibly odd.  
"All grown up, eh. What's she like?" he asked.

At first I didn't know what to answer, and I felt guilty that I didn't, most fathers would know their daughters by the time they were seventeen, but I didn't.  
I answered from what I knew of her, "She's lovely." I sighed.

He smiled then stood up, "I'd better get this one home," He indicated to Rose, who was sleeping peacefully,"It was nice talking to you, though."  
"Bye." I said then watched the man walk off with the pram, wishing yet again, that I could have been that for Janey.

------------------

At around eleven, I went to Bella's house, I knocked hesitantly on the door.

She opened it and looked understandably shocked to see me on her doorstep.

"How did you get my address?" She asked.  
"From the school database." I'd had to make a short stop to the school on the way, claiming to the care-taker that there was important work I needed to get.  
"Isn't there some sort of confidentiality rule? I could report you" She warned.  
"Go on then." I called her bluff. We stared each other down for a moment.

She finally asked,"What do you want?"  
"I need to see Janey." I told her simply.  
"You can't."

I glared at her, "She's my daughter too, Bella, as much as you don't like me, you can't stop me from seeing my daughter."  
She rolled her eyes, "I wasn't trying to. You can't see her because she's gone out."  
"Oh." I said lamely, this wasn't part of the plan.

Her face softened slightly from the hard mask she'd had it in, she now looked more like the Bella I had fallen in love with.  
"Do you want to come in? We've probably got some catching up to do."  
"You could say that." I smiled and for the first time since she'd seen me yesterday, she smiled back.

I followed her into her sitting room, it was a nice, open, lightly decorated room with different prints and oil paintings on each wall. The sofa was plush and creamy white, it had an ajoining kitchen, which Bella walked into.

"Make yourself comfortable." she shouted back to me and I heard the sound of the kettle being put on.

"You've done well for yourself." I shouted back to her, looking around the nicely furnished room.  
"I suppose. All work , no play is the secret." She chuckled, "Do you want tea or coffee?"  
"Yes, please. Coffee, no milk-"  
"-Three sugars." She finished for me, remembering what I liked.

We looked at each other and laughed, shaking our heads and rolling our eyes.  
"Us two." Bella shook her head, still smiling disbelievingly.  
"I know." I replied, sighing.

She brought the coffee through on a tray and passed me mine, I thanked her and she sat down on the armchair opposite me.

"So, what are you doing now?" I asked, conversationally.  
"I'm back working as a barmaid."  
"Right." I nodded, restraining a smile and she smirked at me.  
"Oh, shut up! I'm not really. I'm a freelance music critic." She told me,"I thought I knew a thing or two about good music, so why not?"  
I grinned,"That's my girl." I said without thought, and immediately regretted it. We both frowned.  
"It was a-" I started before she cut me off.  
"I know."  
We sat in a slightly awkward silence for awhile.

"So how come Spinnerbait split up?" She broke the silence first. I looked at her confused, how did she know?

Seeing my confused face she continued,"I found it on the internet. Did you know there's a Spinnerbait fansite?" Her grin was teasing.  
"Really?" I was happily surprised, I didn't think many people liked us.  
"Yup, small but dedicated."  
"How small?" I didn't want to know the answer.  
"Last time I checked, including myself, seven." She replied and her words shocked me.  
"You're a fan of Spinnerbait?"  
"Of course." She said it as though it was obvious, her smile still teasing, "Knowing the band as well as I do..."  
"Shouldn't that be the reason you're not a fan?" I asked and we both laughed, falling into the easy banter we'd always had.

She questioned me about Emmett and Jake's lives now and when I told her she was as shocked as I was to know Jake has a family.

"The Lone Wolf's got an expectant wife and a daughter? I don't believe it." She said.  
"That's what I said." I laughed, and wondered at the way Bella and I still had so much in common.

The day progressed, and Bella and I talked about everything. By one in the afternoon we were drinking red wine instead of coffee.

"To old times!" I slurred slightly, as me and Bella clanked our third glasses together.  
"To old times!" She repeated, also slurring.

We sipped at the glasses, sighing.

"How funny is this? Us, sitting together, drinking red wine after all these years!" She said.  
"I know!" We burst into fits of giggles for no reason.

We calmed down and she looked into my eyes and said, "I never stopped loving you, Edward."

I leaned over and kissed her passionately. She immediately responded, knotting her fingers in my hair.

She broke it off after a while, "There's a million reasons why why shouldn't be doing this." I kissed her once again.

"I'm intoxicated, my judgment's off." She murmured, and I kissed her.

"We'll both regret it." _kiss._

_"_Janey'll be home soon" _kiss._

She broke it off again, "I am... out of excuses."  
I laughed happily and drunkenly, "Finally." I kissed her again, not stopping this time till she took my hand and led me to her bedroom.  


* * *

**A/N I can't tell you how happy I am with all the lovely, sanity-saving reviews I've gotten, really I'll never get bored of seeing a email from FanFiction in my inbox ;)**

**Reviews=Love**


	6. Talk About Why Did It End

**Chapter 6- Janey POV**

There are a few places, in life, where you should never ever ever see your Mother. In bed with a guy is one of them. Especially when that 'guy' is your music teacher.

I'd just got in from Rachel's, my friend, house.  
"Mom, I'm home!" I called out, shutting the door behind me. I walked through to the living room, only to find a bottle of red wine and two almost full glasses, which was odd in itself as my mom only drank wine on special occasions.

_"Maybe she had a friend over"_, I thought doubtfully, she hardly ever had people over, and she wouldn't have been drinking wine.

I walked up the stairs, sometimes she went to sleep in the afternoon, "Mom?" I said, pushing her bedroom door open slightly.

On the bed, there were two figures, under the covers, one was lying on the other's chest.

"Mom?" I said disbelievingly. It couldn't be, I didn't think my Mom has ever had a guy over, although, it had to be her, what kind of burglars have sex in the bed of the house they rob?  
The man lifted his head and then I really couldn't believe my eyes.

"Mr Cullen?! Oh my god!" I choked out. I stumbled out the room, feeling frankly ill.

"Bella! Wake up!" I heard Mr Cullen say, this only sickened me even more, they were on first name terms apparently, though I couldn't expect any less really, they were sleeping together,"Bella, wake up!" He said again.  
"What?" My mom said groggily.  
"Janey's here" He said, that seemed to wake her up a bit.  
"Oh shit, where is she?" I heard her get up.

I slammed the bedroom door open,"I'm here, but don't let me interrupt, no, you just carry on!" I yelled at them both. I noticed Mr Cullen was smiling.  
"What the hell are you smiling at?!" I shrieked at him, "I really liked you, and all the time you were screwing my Mom!"  
"Janey! Don't talk like that!" Mom chastised me.  
"Oh right, so it's okay for you be sleeping with my teachers but I can't say bad words, fine, Mr Cullen" I turned back to him,"I really liked you, and all the time you were having sexual intercourse with my mother! Happy now?" I bellowed at my mom and Mr Cullen was now laughing, "Stop laughing!" I screamed at him, I ran out slamming the bedroom door so hard it shook the house.

I ran down the stairs and heard my mom behind me, "Janey, wait!" She said.  
"Leave me alone!" I screamed at her. I wrenched open the door and slammed it behind me, almost positive she wouldn't follow me in just her dressing gown.

I stomped down the drive and noticed nosy Mrs Skinner next door peering around her ugly lace curtains, I could almost hear the "Kids today, total savages." thoughts she was undoubtedly having. I gave her my best patronizing smile, and her black beady eyes widened then went from behind the curtain.

I stomped off down the street, not caring where I was going.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was completely peaceful, utterly blissed out. I was vaguely aware of Bella sleeping soundly on my bare chest, just like old times. I sighed deeply, wishing that I never had to leave Bella.

"Mom?" I heard a familiar voice say, I lifted my head to see Janey at the bedroom door, looking shocked and disgusted when she saw me, "Mr Cullen?! Oh my god!" she choked, stumbling out of the door.

_Shit. _I thought, then shook Bella gently, trying to wake her,"Bella! Wake up!" I urged, as her hands unconsciously swatted me away, "Bella, wake up!" I repeated.  
This time she groggily responded, "What is it?"  
"Janey's here." She eyes opened wide.  
"Oh shit." She grabbed her dressing gown from where it was lying on the side and got up, putting it on as she went "Where is she?" She asked

Right on cue, Janey slammed open the door, looking murderous,"I'm here, but don't let me interrupt, no, you just carry on!" She screeched at us, and I couldn't help but smile at how Janey was like me and Bella, hot-headed in an argument. Unfortunately, Janey noticed.  
"What the hell are you smiling at?! I really liked you, and all the time you were screwing my Mom!" She shrieked at me.  
Bella told her not to use words like that and if possible the fury in her eyes burned even more.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to be sleeping with my teachers, but not for me to say bad words? Fine, Mr Cullen, I really liked you, and all the time you were having sexual intercourse with my Mother!" She turned back to Bella after addressing me, "Happy now?!" She yelled, and I had to laugh, and again, Janey noticed. "Stop laughing!" She screamed at me.

She slammed the bedroom door hard and Bella followed her.

I put my head in my hands, this couldn't have gone any worse if I'd planned it that way. Not exactly the Father-Daughter reunion I'd wanted anyway. I quickly dressed after I heard the front door bang shut.

"Jesus." Bella stood facing the door, mumbling incoherantly.

"Should I go after her?" She asked me, still facing the door.  
"No. Give her some time to cool off." I said.

And that's exactly what we did. We sat in Bella's living room, sipping endless cups of coffee, not wine this time. I stayed at Bella's all day, maybe she didn't want me there, but she didn't say anything, and I stayed.  
We didn't talk much, the odd comment on something unimportant every so often, her asking if I wanted a another coffee to which I always replied yes, that was pretty much it for the conversation.

It wasn't until about six, when the door finally opened and Janey walked in, Bella and I stood up. Janey's lips were pressed into a hard line as she saw me.

"You still here?" She asked, coldly.  
"Janey! Don't be so rude!" Bella told her.  
"It's fine." I'd deserved that much.

"Nice to see you both have clothes on now." Janey commented sarcastically before turning to Bella, "So do you want to tell me why you're sleeping with my teacher? Boredom? I mean I know he's something to look at and all, but really, do you have to?" I wasn't sure whether this was a compliment or not.

"Should we tell her?" Bella asked me.  
"Yes, tell Janey!" Janey answered for me  
"She's going to find out anyway." I answered.

Bella rubbed her face and sighed.

"Janey, I didn't want you to find out like this, really, I didn't." Bella started, I could see the anxiety in her soft brown eyes.  
Janey sighed, "Mom, what is it? Just tell me."

Bella took a deep breath, then continued "This isn't the first time Edward and I have met. I first met him seventeen years ago, and we dated for a summer," She still looked confused.  
So I continued for Bella. "Your Mother dumped me," Janey sort of smiled at that,"though I didn't find out why till last night."

"I left him because I was pregnant, with you." Bella told her. Janey's eyes widened, and she backed away from us.

"No, no, no..." She said, looking from me to Bella and back again.

"He's your Dad, Janey." Bella said gently.

"You're lying, I've never met my Dad, he doesn't exist." Tears started to stream down her face, and I ached to comfort her, but was at a loss to know how.

She ran to me and bashed my chest feebly with her fists ,"You're not my Dad! You're not my Dad! You're not..." She slowly ceased with her basking and sobbed into my chest, I instinctively put my arms around her.

"Shh.. it's okay, it's okay Janey." I murmured into her hair repeatedly. Her tiny frame was shaking with sobs, I rubbed her back slowly, murmuring to her soothingly.

I wasn't sure how long we stood like that, it didn't even matter, all that mattered was my beautiful daughter, who sobbed continually into my chest. Eventually, the sobs stopped and Janey went limp in my arms, she was falling asleep. I, ever so gently, took her into a fireman's lift, careful not to jostle her. Her head rested against my shoulder, she looked so young, so helpless, I instinctively wanted to protect her. I walked slowly up the stairs and into the room that was helpfully signed as Janey's room.

I delicately placed her on the bed, removing the sneakers she was still wearing, and pulling the covers over her. I knelt by her bedside for a bit, watching her breathe deeply. She'd had a emotional day, and she deserved to sleep peacefully.

"I love you, Janey." I whispered to her, hoping some conscious part of her would realize this, because I did. It was automatic, I loved my daughter fiercely, with every cell in my body.

The tracks of her now dried tears remained prominent on her face, and I would have done anything to keep the tears away.

I sighed and left Janey's room.

When I got downstairs, Bella was clearing up the glasses and wine that were still out from before, it was hard to believe that was in the same day. She looked up at me as I came in.

"Is she okay?" she asked worriedly.  
"Sleeping." I told her, and that was what I wanted to do, having had about two hours sleep since two nights ago.

She sighed and turned back to the glasses,"Of course, I blame alcohol for this, makes you do stuff you shouldn't, makes you say stuff you don't mean.." I didn't listen to the end of her rant, I was remembering something else.

I may have been tipsy this morning but there was one sentence from Bella I did vividly remember, _"I never stopped stopped loving you,Edward."_

And then her last words echoed in my mind, _"... Makes you say stuff you don't mean."_

My heart broke again and I bolted out of Bella's house, before she could see the tear that rapidly flowed from my eyes.

* * *

**Reviews=Love**


	7. I Wonder If We'll Meet Again

**Chapter 7- BPOV**

I suddenly heard the door slam shut.  
"Edward?" I called out, putting the glasses down by the sink.

I walked into the living room, only to find it empty, "Edward?" I called again uselessly, he was gone. I wondered why he left so suddenly, I would have thought he'd say goodbye at least, then I remembered that I didn't do that for him when I left.

_-Flashback-_

_I heard Edward come into the hotel room quietly, trying not to wake me, though I wasn't sleeping. I was crying silently, the tears staining the cheap, flat pillow.  
My mind kept thinking of excuses to stay, but I had to set him free, he had the talent to go on and make it big, and the last thing he needed was a pregnant girlfriend dragging him down._

_He got in the bed beside me, I was facing away though, and he gently kissed my hair and whispered that he loved me, that made everything so much more difficult and brought on a fresh batch of tears._

_I hated that I had to do this to him, hated it with a passion. The universe was unfair, it was clear, and I couldn't bear to get rid of Edward's child yet I couldn't burden him with a child, it was a cruel paradoxical cycle._

_Silently crying till Edward was asleep, and till I had no more tears to shed, I lay in the bed, Edward had unconsciously put one arm around my waist in his sleep and now was the time to untangle myself, from Edward's arm and his life._

_I got up, and packed the little clothes I had, we learnt not to take much stuff on the road, and wrote my final note to Edward, my tear ducts impossibly finding more tears that dripped onto the page as I wrote._

_Leaving the note on the small dressing table, I walked over to the beautiful, sleeping form of Edward, kneeling by his side._

_"Goodbye Edward." I whispered in his ear,"I'm so sorry. I love you so much, remember that."_

_I picked up my bag, and left the hotel room and Edward's life, rubbing my stomach, and knowing I had a little piece of him inside me._

_-End Flashback-_

That was hardest decision I've ever had to make, I wish I hadn't, now. This mess, it wasn't even worth it, I'd caused everyone pain, the people I care about the most got hurt because of me. I'd hurt Edward and Janey. Stupid teenage Bella.

I wished Edward would have stayed, just for a little while, where did he have to rush off to? Janey was asleep, and I wanted someone to talk to, someone I knew I could trust.  
Suddenly I wondered about Emmett and Jake, I didn't have their numbers, but I could always look them up...

I grabbed the phone book and flicked through it, finding Black first but there was too many Jacob Blacks, and I would end up calling the wrong one, so I went to McCarty and there was luckily only one Emmett.

I hesitantly called the number and a deep mans voice answered, definately Emmett.

"Em? It's me, Bella. Swan" I added, just in case he'd forgotten me  
"Bellsy!" He exclaimed, "I can't believe it's you! Where have you been all these years?!" I smiled at his enthusiasm.  
"Around, you know." I said vaguely, "Anyway, I was wondering, if you're not too busy, could you come around? We can have a catch up." I asked.  
"Absolutely!" I gave him directions and he told me he'd be there in 10 minutes.

I smiled as I came off the phone, he was my big brother in every way but blood.

He knocked on the door and I opened the door only to be engulfed in a huge bear hug.

"Bella! My sister, all grown up!" He hugged me tightly.  
"Er.. Em.. Can't.. breathe!"  
"Sorry Bells, I'm just so happy to see you!" He let me go and gave me a Emmett-Grin.

I grinned back and invited him in.

"God Bella, why didn't you try to get in touch all these years?!" He gave me a mock-offended look.  
"I know, I know." I smiled widely, so happy that Emmett was here.

Emmett looked the same as he always did, big as a house, but still like a teddy bear. I noticed the engagement ring that Edward had told me about this morning.

"Who's the lucky girl then?" I asked, indicating his ring. He looked down at it and smiled proudly.  
"Rose." He smiled again.  
"I'm so happy for you, congratulations!" I said.  
"Thank you, Bella. What about you? Any men in your life that I should be kicking the ass of?" He asked, jokily. But I looked away awkwardly.

"No, not really." I said quietly, not mentioning that I hadn't had a boyfriend since Edward.

Emmet sighed. "You two. You're both as bad as each other." He shook his head.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him.

"You're still in love with Edward, he's still in love with you, and yet you're still not together." My heart swelled at his words, but I beat it back.

"Edward doesn't love me. Not after what I did to him." I murmured.

"Yes, Bella, yes he does." He implored, "He hasn't had a woman in god knows how long, because he's still cut up over you. I don't think he's got laid in years." He said this as though he couldn't imagine a life without sex. And I had to giggle, knowing what me and Edward did this morning.

He looked at me funny,"What? Oh, I know that look, he has got laid, hasn't he? God, you too act fast."

At that point, Janey came down the stairs,"Mom, where are..." Then she saw Emmett.  
"I'm Emmett, I'm an old friend of your Mom's." He shook her hand.  
Janey gave me a look as if to say "Another one?"

"What did you want, Janey?" I asked, she looked tired.

"Nothing." She trudged back upstairs, and I bit my lip, she'd been through so much, I wished I could comfort her.

Emmett gave me a questioning look.

"My daughter." I told him, hoping he wouldn't question it further, but of corse he did.

"I kinda got that, Bella." I knew what he wanted to know.  
"Edward is her dad."

His eyes widened, truly shocked, I saw him try to work the days in his head.

"Does Edward-"  
"Yes."  
"Is that why you left?" Emmett cottoned on and I nodded, remembering his reaction.

We sat in silence, each lost in our thoughts, and I smiled at him, "You know that makes you her uncle?"  
He grinned, "Really?"  
"Of course! You and Jake are my brothers." I told him honestly.

We talked about our lives now, and I found out more about his fiancee, Rose, she was a model, and I couldn't say I was surprised, Emmett always got the pretty girls after him. He showed me a photo of her and she was beautiful, long golden and perfect skin.

It was about eleven before we finally stopped talking and Emmett said he had to get back.

"Keep in touch, Bella," Emmett said as we hugged,"Edward loves you, remember that."  
"Bye Emmett, I will." Not answering his last statment.

I watched him walk down my street, smiling at his back.

I locked the door and walked up the stairs and into Janey's room, she was laying on her back in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, you should be asleep." I said softly, sitting on the end of her bed.  
"Like I could." She mumbled, "why didn't you tell me, Mom?" She asked calmly, "I used to ask about my dad, you'd just say that it didn't matter."  
I felt unbearably guilty, wishing I had told her earlier.  
"I handled it all wrong, baby, I know, but I did what I thought was best at the time." I told her.

"Are you getting back together? I mean, you seemed pretty close this morning." She smiled weakly at me and I was amazed at how well she was taking everything, but I had to tell her the truth.  
"It's not that simple, Janey."  
"Yes it is, he loves you, you love him, he's my dad, that simple. Even that big guy before knew it." She looked at me, "By the way, who was he?"  
"He's your uncle." Seeing her shocked expression, I laughed, "In a way, He's one of your Dad's closest friends, he was in the band with him in the old days, along with this other guy, Jake."  
"Tell me about... Dad's band." I could tell she found it hard to say and as she said it, she yawned loudly.  
"Maybe tomorrow, yeah?" She nodded and yawned. I kissed her forehead.

"Love you, Janey."  
"Love you, Mom." I turned off her light and walked out the room, happy that there were now no secrets between us.

* * *

**Reviews=Love**


	8. Sleeping In The Back Of My Car

**Chapter 8- EPOV**

I lay on my sofa, staring at a hairline crack on the wall, but not really seeing it.

_"...Makes you say stuff you don't mean..."_ Bella's voice echoed in my head continuously, reverberating like a shout in a empty hall, constantly reminding me that Bella didn't love me and I was completly alone.

The sound of it made it impossible to sleep, function or do anything.

The doorbell rang twice and I slowly shuffled over to open it, it was Emmett.

"God, Edward you're a mess." He told me looking me up and down. I was about the protest when I thought about how I must look, hair sticking up everywhere, red-rimmed, tired eyes and clothes that hadn't been changed for two days, He was right, I was a mess.

"Come in." I droned and he followed me into my apartment.

"I thought you'd want your guitar back, since you dropped it at the fete, I don't think there's any damage, just a few scratches here and there." He handed me the guitar and I put it down on the coffee table without taking a second glance at it.  
"Thanks Emmett."

He sat down on the sofa and I followed suit.  
"You, a father, eh?" He said, smiling slightly.  
"How do you know?"

"Bella told me, just before I came here." He told me, "She called me and invited me round."  
"Oh." I answered lamely. We sat in silence.

"She loves you, you know." He said.  
"No, she doesn't." I muttered. I knew she didn't,_"... Makes you say stuff you don't mean..."_

Emmett slapped his hand to his face, groaning loudly,"Urgh! My god, what is up with you two?! You both refuse to believe what is blatantly the truth! Edward, she loves you, you love her, you've had a child together, now stop pussy-footing round that and get back together! This is starting to feel like a bad romance movie!" Emmett ranted at me, bashing his fist to his knee at appropriate times.

"It's not like that" I mumbled, examining the slight rip in my t-shirt,"Not anymore."

Emmett rubbed his eyes dramatically, "This is getting ridiculous," He murmured, mainly to himself, then addressed me, "Edward, I am going to call around here next week, and if you and Bella aren't together by then, I swear I'll kick your ass back to 1991!" His voice had a seal of a promise in it, I gulped.

* * *

It took a while to get Emmett out of my apartment, he handed out threat after threat, warning me that if Bella and I didn't get together, he'd perform various methods of illegal torture on me, everything from castration to burning my apartment down with me inside.

Though, after I'd finally got him out of the flat, I went straight to bed, feeling the effects of sleep-deprivation. I had school tomorrow,and I knew it would inevitably be awkward between Janey and I, that couldn't be helped, unfortunately. Maybe she wouldn't come in at all. I hoped she would, and that was all that was left. Hope.

_Beep. Beep._ The most hated sound in the world buzzed around my bedroom, until I smacked the offending article hard, it stopped mid-beep, and I groaned.

Another day, another dollar, I thought almost bitterly. I got up, pulling the first clothes that I saw, and eating the first things I saw, the taste not even registering on my tongue, I drank orange juice from the carton.

As I walked to school and to my classroom, something stronger than butterflies were kicking against the wall of stomach, and my throat was hollow, empty. I sat at the desk, staring at nothing in particular, I knew that one of the guitars needed some tuning because of someone messing with the dials, but I could barely think, never mind move.

The door creaked open and Janey came in alone, hesitantly, I noticed, with a shy smile on her face.

"Hey." I smiled slowly back.  
"Hi."

It was a little awkward, and I bit my lip, trying to decide what to say.

"I didn't think you'd be in today." I said softly.  
"Mom insisted, she doesn't want me to ruin my 'perfect' attendance." She rolled her eyes,"Was she as stubborn when you were together?" She asked, and I was surprised how casually she mentioned it.  
I laughed, "Yep, always has been always will be." Her lips quirked into a half-smile.

The was a short silence.  
"Janey, just so you know, I really didn't know about- about" I struggled to branch the sensitive subject.  
"I know," She cut me off "Mom told me."  
"Right." I sighed with relief.

"I'm just glad I got to meet my Dad." She smiled widely, and so did I at her use of the word.  
"Maybe you shouldn't call me that in school." I said, still smiling.  
"Of course."

At that point, the rest of the class slowly ambled in, and I started the lesson.

The lessons of the day went surprisingly quickly, and I was now sitting in my room, marking homework.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I called.

To my pleasure and surprise, it was Janey.

"Janey!" I smiled, "What are you doing here? Won't your Mom be worried?"  
"She's out at the newspaper place today, and I wanted to see you, _Dad_." She joked, somewhat cautiously, and my heart just about burst with happiness, that one little word made it so much more real, Janey was _my_ daughter.  
I grinned widely, though that wasn't nearly enough to convey my happiness.

She sat down on one of the desks.  
"I actually wanted to know about your band?" She said it as a question.

I told her about everything, Emmett, Jake, the songs we wrote and sung, and how I met Bella, and I saw my old memories in a new light as she asked questions that I'd never thought about before.

The pile of homework I was meant to be marking went forgotten, but I didn't care whatsoever, that could be done anytime, this was more important.

Before I knew it the sun had gone down and it was five o'clock, the time went too quickly.

I looked at my watch, "Janey, you should be getting home! Your mother will be worried!" I said.  
She sighed, "I suppose." She got down off the desk and walked towards the door but she suddenly stopped. She ran toward me and hugged me. I, shocked but pleased, automatically hugged her back.

"Bye Dad." She whispered.  
"Bye Janey." I murmured back.

She went out the door without another word.

I smiled widely at no one, I loved my daughter so much.

* * *

**Thank you for your responses to the question I asked, they really did help. They were mixed, some think she does come across as selfish, others don't. For the ones who do, I'm going to _TRY_ and make her less selfish in the future.**

Thanks again, they really did help me with Bella's character.

Reviews=Love


	9. We Never Went Far, Didn't Need To Go Far

**Chapter 10- Janey POV**

It was weird to talking to Mr Cullen, knowing he was my father. I had accepted it though, and I was genuinely happy that I knew my father, I had always wondered, when my friends talked about their Dads, who and where mine was. Mom never mentioned my dad, but I wasn't angry at her for it, I sort of understand why she wouldn't tell me.

He told me all about his band, how he met met my Mom, and it was obvious from the way he spoke of her that he was still in love with her, his eyes softened when her name was mentioned, and I was pretty sure my Mom still loved him too.

It was dark by the time I got out, I knew Mom would get mad but I didn't care too much, still happy from talking to my... Dad, properly for the first time.

I fumbled for my key and just as I put it in the door, Mom opened it from the other side.  
"Where have you been?" She demanded.

"I- I had a detention." I told her artfully, hoping she wouldn't see through my lie.  
She looked at me, suspicious, but didn't question it further.

Not long later, we were sat around the dining table, quietly eating curry. Most of our meal times were like this, Mom didn't question me about every detail of my day like other moms might, she just let me talk to her if I needed to, which was a good thing.

"Did you-" She swallowed,"Did you talk to Ed- Your dad today?" She tried to appear nonchalent but I could see she was vitally interested.

And now I knew, that my Mom and Dad still loved each other, even after all these years, even after everything that happened. It wasn't like when you hear about people coming from 'Broken Homes' and the mom and dad didn't love each other. My parents _did_ love each other, and I was going to get them back together.

"Yeah, a bit." I replied vaguely before elaborating when I saw her curious face, "He told me about how you guys met."  
She smiled, "I'm sure his version's different to mine." She rolled her eyes  
"How so?" I grinned back.

She laughed "His version will portray him being a broke, struggling musician performing in a bar when a beautiful barmaid chats him up." That was pretty close to what he told me, "Which is not the truth, he performed and I thought he was talented and good-looking so I started talking to him, and you can tell him I said that!"

I grinned back, "I will."

**xxxxxxx**

After tea, and after Mom went to her computer to finish typing some review she had to do, I went into the living room, quietly pulling out the drawer to the bureau, where Mom kept her address book.

What did Mom say the big guys name was? Emmett and Dad said his surname was McCarty, if I remembered rightly.

I searched through the black A4 book, till I found him, let's hope this was the right number.

I punched in the number and it rang four times before a deep voice answered, "Hello?"  
"Hello? Is this Emmett?" I asked quietly, being careful so my Mom wouldn't twig I was on the phone.  
"The one, the only, the best." He replied arrogantly, he was just like Dad said he was, "Who's this?"  
"It's Janey, Bella and Edward's daughter? We met last night." I told him quietly.  
"Of course! Nice to talk to you properly. Why are you whispering?" He said.  
"My mom is upstairs and she can't know about this."

"About what?"  
"From what I heard last night, you agree that my Mom and Dad should get back together, so do I, and I've got a plan, but I'm gonna need your help to pull it off." I whispered into the phone....

**EPOV**

As I sat on my sofa, randomly flicking through channels, the phone rang loudly, I sighed and went to answer it.

"Hello?" I sighed, suddenly wanting to fall asleep.  
"Nice to talk to you too, Edward." Emmett said sarcastically, "Any news on the Bella front?"  
"What do you think?"  
"I wasn't really expecting anything." He said, "Anyway, me and Jake are going out for a meal, you in?" He asked.  
"I don't know..." I trailed off.  
He surprised me by sounding desperate, "Come on, Eddie, we need a boys night. Just this once."  
I sighed, it might be fun, "Alright then, when is it?"  
He seemed mightily relieved for some unknown reason,"Good, good. We're going tomorrow night, I'll pick you up, wear evening-suitable clothes, okay?"  
"Sure, sure." I just wanted to get to bed, I'd agree to anything.  
"See ya Ed!" He hung up.  
"Bye." I mumbled to the beeping noise on the other line.

It didn't strike me as odd until after I'd shuffled across my flat and got into bed.  
Evening clothes? For a boys meal? Knowing the lads, I would have thought we'd end up getting a curry from a take away, posh evening dinners were not our style.

**BPOV**

The phone rang as I was typing a music review, it stopped mid-ring which most likely meant Janey got it.

"Mom, it's for you!" She shouted, I quickly saved my work and walked through to get it.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Bells!" It was Emmett.  
"Hi Em, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked.  
"Me and Jake are going out for a meal tomorrow, a sort of Spinnerbait and friends reunion."  
Hope rose in me, "Is Edward going?" I asked, somewhat cautiously.  
"Nah, he can't, some family thing." I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, but I knew it would still be fun with Em and Jake, I missed them both, and I hadn't spoken to Jake at all yet.  
"Yeah, I'll go. Where are we going?" I asked, thinking it would be a chip shop on the high street.  
"Do you know Galliano's on Duke Street?"  
"Mmm hmm."  
"There. If you get there before him- us, the reservation is under then name McCarty, wear evening clothes, please."  
It suddenly struck me as odd, Emmett and Jake didn't do fancy restaurants, "Alright... I'll see you then."  
He seemed very relieved "Great! Bye Bella!" He said cheerfully.

Emmett and Jake at Gallianos?

* * *

**I replaced the Author's Note with Chapter eight, so if you've got this on Story Alert, you wouldn't have got an email about chapter eight.**

**Reviews=Love**


	10. You Made Me Feel Like The One

**Chapter 11- EPOV**

I daydreamed through the school day, not paying attention to any one in particular, because I didn't have Janey's class and I didn't see her around school either. I couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed.

I was actually looking forward to the boys' night out tonight, it had been a while since I'd gone out at all. Why I needed to wear evening clothes I didn't know, but it wasn't too important.

Once home, I showered and changed into suitable clothes, then plugged my iPod into the speaker, leaving it on shuffle while I killed time, doing some sudoku.

At quarter past seven, my doorbell rang twice, Emmett, I thought.

I opened the door to reveal Emmett wearing sweatpants and a top, "Evening-suitable clothes?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Oh yeah, erm.. I've just been to the gym." He made up a lame excuse on the spot, and I knew he was up to something.

"Let's just go." He said quickly, and I followed him down to the jeep he'd had for years.

We both got in, buckling the seat belts.

"So how is Jake getting there?" I asked him, my suspicions growing, as we headed through the town, where most of the restaurants were.  
"He's dropping off Ruby at home then going to the restaurant." He told me smoothly, concentrating on the road ahead. It seemed like he'd practiced this, and it only made me more unbelieving.

We stopped in front of a restaurant called Gallianos, and I started to get out, until I realized Emmett was not following suit.  
"Aren't you coming?" I asked him.  
"I'm just gonna park this thing, I'll meet you inside. The reservation is under the name McCarty." He told me, I got out and walked to the restaurant door, still not trusting, something fishy was going on, I could smell it.

A heavy set man came up to me while I stood at the "PLEASE WAIT HERE TO BE SEATED" sign.

"You haf reservation?" He said in a thick, deep Italian accent.  
"Yes, McCarty." I told him.  
"Of course. You come with meh." He sounded a lot like one of Mafia, so much so that I had to restrain a laugh.

"My name Giuseppe, I be your waiter." He told me, as he led me through the restaurant to a intimate two seater table, dripping candle-lit and romantic.  
I turned around to complain, "This isn't-" He had already gone, "-Our table." I finished uselessly, I turned back to the offending table, sighing.

Then I heard the melodious voice I'd recognize anywhere, "Reservation for McCarty?" She asked Giuseppe, it was Bella. I spun on my heel.  
"Yes, your friend here." Giuseppe told her.  
"Oh good."

She took my breath away, looking stunning in a black sequined dress that showed off her curves perfectly and black tights and heels **(AN Outfit on profile)**, her make up was simple, smoky eyeshadow that impossibly made her wide doe eyes more beautiful.

He led her back to the table and her mouth dropped when she saw me.  
"Edward? Emmett said you weren't coming." She stared at me and I stared back.

I realized then, why Emmett hadn't come in yet, why we were at a romantic restaurant and why we were wearing evening clothes, "I think we've been set up." I said.  
"Emmett!" We said at the same time.

"Your friend, ahh, Mr McCarty say to put it on tab." Giuseppe told us suddenly and Bella's eyes brightened.

"That solves things doesn't it?" She sat down at the table and spread her napkin on her lap, smiling angelically. I looked at her, confused.  
"What are you doing?"  
"If Emmett's paying, then I'm going to have a nice meal, with the most expensive things on the menu, of course!." She smiled up at me. I grinned back understandingly.  
"I like your style Miss Swan!" I sat down too, and we grinned. Revenge is sweet.  
"Thank you, Mr Cullen, I try my best." We chuckled.

"What you want to drink?" Giuseppe asked, and I could tell he didn't really get the joke at all. He handed Bella the wine list, she took a cursory glance.  
"I'll have the House Chardonnay."  
"Glass or bottle?"asked Giuseppe.  
"Bottle." I answered for her and as Giuseppe nodded and walked to the bar, Bella raised her eyebrows at me.

"So, how did Emmett get you into this?" She asked casually.  
"He told me that we were going out for a boys' meal with Jake." I shook my head, rolling my eyes. I knew there was something suspicious going on, "You?"  
"Spinnerbait and friends reunion meal, but he said you couldn't go because you had to go to a family thing." She told me.  
"I'll kill him." I murmured.

Giuseppe returned with our drinks, and took our food orders, I ordered a 12" meat feast pizza and Bella ordered a mushroom ravioli.

"You have to admit, it was pretty clever, though, for Emmett." Bella commented, absentmindedly playing with a lock of shiny brown hair.  
"Hmmm... Makes me wonder if there wasn't someone else involved." I wondered out loud, "Surely he couldn't have pulled this off on his own."  
"Who would though?"  
"I don't know." I sighed.

I looked at her again, looking stunning and beautiful as she bit her lip in thought, and I found myself glad he had done this.

"You look beautiful, Bella." I told her honestly. She looked up at me through her long spidery lashes, and blushed.  
"Shut up! You're just saying that." She smiled slightly.  
"I'm not. You don't even see it, Bella, you're so stunningly beautiful."  
"Stop it, Edward! You make me blush!" She smiled, looking down. I smiled too, knowing I'd made her smile.

Giuseppe came back with the food then, it smelt delicious.

We ate quietly for a while, the food was lovely.

We pushed our plates away after we'd finished.

"Edward? I wanna tell you something, I'm pretty sure I already have, probably while we were drunk," She laughed nervously,"the thing is... I never stopped loving you."

I felt the pit in the bottom of my stomach come back, I looked down, wishing fiercely I could believe her.

"Well you could, you know, react a bit maybe?" She said sarcastically.  
"You don't mean that." I said quietly.  
"What makes you think so?" She asked.

I looked up at her and smiled sadly,"Because you said you didn't."  
"When did I say that?"  
"Saturday night, you said 'Of course, I blame alcohol for this, makes you do stuff you shouldn't, makes you say stuff you don't mean'" I looked down again.  
"That's why you left!" She realized, I nodded, still not looking at her.

Her soft fingers pulled my chin up so I was looking her square in the face, she was smiling, "Edward, you're such an idiot! I may have been drunk, but I meant _every_ single word of that. I love you, I have always loved you, I will always love you, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

I just about burst will happiness, I leaned across and kissed her passionately,cupping her face tenderly, she kissed me back eagerly.

"Looks like we got here just in time." I heard Emmett's voice as I was kissing Bella, I reluctantly broke it off and turned to him. Bella and I were right, he didn't do it alone. By his side stood Janey, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Janey?!" Bella and I said simultaneously, shocked.

"Janey planned all of this, I can't claim anything. I gotta hand it to you two, your daughter is top-class!" Emmett told us, and him and Janey bashed fists.  
"Oh Emmett, give yourself some credit, I couldn't have done it without you, I mean, you offered to pay for this meal, so..." Janey told him.

"Speaking of which, Giuseppe!" Emmett called and it was obvious they were old friends, "How much is it?" He asked.  
Giuseppe murmured something to him.

"HOW MUCH?!" Emmett boomed.

I turned to Bella, "Oops..."

* * *

**I'm thinking about just doing an epilogue now, then this story will be done, but do you guys think I should do another chapter before the epilogue? I'm leaning towards just doing the epilogue, but let me know.**

**I need reviews.**


	11. Will You Still Love Me In The Morning?

**Epilogue- EPOV**

It had been a year since that fantastic day. What a brilliant year! At first, Bella and I took it slow, we didn't want to rush into anything too soon. But within four months, I had sold my flat and moved in with Bella and Janey, which, surprisingly, Janey was fine with. She and Emmett took all the credit for getting us back together, and reminded us at frequent intervals that if it weren't for them, we wouldn't be together.

I still had a lot to learn about my daughter, seventeen years worth of learning to do, but we were getting to know each other slowly, and I loved her so much already, so much like Bella, there was no way I could not love her.

Eight months after the day at the restaurant, I asked Bella to marry me, knowing absolutely that she was the one.

_-Flashback-_

_We were sitting in the park one day, and the small blue velvet box was burning a hole in my jeans pocket, where it had been sitting since I hesitantly put it in my pocket this morning, just in case I got the opportunity. Janey knew of my plans, she'd found the wedding ring where I hid it in my wardrobe, she told me she was happy for us and I was severely glad I had her blessing.  
Butterflies with ski boots were kicking the walls of my stomach as we sat, holding hands on the bench, watching the world go by._

_"Edward? Are you okay? You look a little sick." Bella looked at me worriedly._

_It's now or never, I thought._

_"Bella." I smiled, "I've known since the day I met you that you were the one for me, and I am totally and madly in love with you." I started.  
She smiled, "Aww.. you're so sweet," She said, not getting where I was going with this, "I love you-" She stopped as I pulled the box out my jeans, her mouth dropped open._

_As tradition states, I got down on one knee, and saw tears welling up in her doe eyes as I opened the box to reveal the diamond ring I'd spent hours choosing. It was simple, a white gold band with a medium-sized diamond in the centre, I knew Bella would not want a flashy rock._

_"Bella, will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I asked, staring deep into her bottomless eyes.  
"Yes! Yes, of course I will!" Tears ran down her face, and we kissed, long and lovingly. I wrapped my arms around her, so happy, so jubilant._

_I broke it off to smile widely at her. I pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger and kissed it._

_"I love you so much Bella." I said, staring into her eyes.  
"I love you too, Edward. More than my own life." We kissed again, pouring all our love into one kiss._

_-End flashback-_

We threw ourselves into wedding plans over the next few months, neither of us wanted to wait, and I couldn't wait to have Bella as my wife.

And today was the big day. I stood at the end of the aisle, waiting, for her big entrance. People were talking excitedly in the pews, but I couldn't concentrate on them.

"If it wasn't for me and Janey..." Emmett whispered, standing at my side.  
"Shut up." I whispered back, not taking my eyes off the mahogany studded door at the back.

The sound of Wagner's March started, and it was time.

The door opened first to reveal Janey, in a beautiful light blue bridesmaid dress, a small bunch of white lilies, she smiled at me and I smiled back. She walked slowly down the aisle, then stopping at the end, turning back towards the door.

The door opened again, Bella. She looked... Indescribable. The veil was over her head, only masking her beautiful features a little bit, her huge smile was clearly visible under the delicate fabric. She wore a traditional white dress, with lace on the bodice that extended around the dress, it was perfect. She was so beautiful, I couldn't believe that this stunning creature loved me, I was not worthy, and neither would any man be, she was too perfect, in every single way.

After what felt like years, Bella finally made it to the end of the aisle. We faced each other and I slowly pulled the veil over her head, my smile growing impossibly, until I thought it might split my face in two.

Her beautiful chocolate pools burned into mine, mirroring the happiness I felt.

"Will you still love me in the morning?" She whispered, her eyes swirling.  
"Forever and ever, love."

* * *

**  
That's it then, all done, My first finished fiction ever!  
Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, story alerting, favouriting this piece of crap, they helped me cling to my self-esteem as I thought "This is crap...", but then I saw a lovely review and thought "To hell with it, I'm carrying on."**

**AND, Great news, _VampiresStory_ had told me she wants to translate this story into Polish! How excellent is that!? I can't wait to see how it turns out. Watch this space!**

**Again, thanks SO MUCH! You are all brilliant, I love you guys to bits! I hope you enjoyed the end!  
**

**Hasta La Vista For Now!  
Bella xx **


End file.
